Spellbound
by Literaryluminations
Summary: Are people born Wicked? Or can their life's events change them? And who decides who's good and who's evil, anyway?
1. Prologue

**A/N: _Teen Titans_ fic with the main plotline of _Wicked _(the musical). Can I get any dorkier? The magic eight ball says that looks doubtful, but I should ask another day. ;) **

**I'd like to thank my little brother for getting me back into Teen Titans, and my wonderfully amazing beta, Trip (The Darklight Angel). **

**I do not own Teen Titans or Wicked. Like I'd be writing a fanfiction about them if I did? Hmm. Nope! They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_Jump City_. The usually bustling metropolis was empty; the pressing silence was so overwhelming no birds dared chirp a note. Even the wind's whispers had ceased. Where had the hundreds of residents gone?

The answer was simple: the park. Almost every single Jump City resident was gathered there, from the youngest newborns to the stooped and wrinkled elders.

"She's dead, she's dead!" The crowd cried out in pure, unadulterated joy. The outdoor arena was filled to the point of bursting, each crowd member cheering themselves hoarse – together the created a giant mass of celebration.

"Yes!" A tall, slim, green-eyed and pink-haired woman cheered. She was hovering above a small stage, positively levitating with excitement. "She is dead! Good was victorious!" The celebration increased tenfold at her words.

"Starfire! How dead _is_ she?" The single voice could surprisingly be heard clearly over the blaring noise.

"As dead as phlixing in the tzebrial cavity of a Zornian muck-beetle!" One eyebrow on each of the crowd member's faces arched in confusion. If this was a cartoon, question marks would be sprouting from the citizens' heads.

"Very dead!" Starfire explained with a shake of her head. "She is as dead as one can be." A brief look of sorrow and mourning flickered over the tan face.

"Yes, she is dead!" Starfire apparently got over whatever had troubled her, though her eyes remained sad. Luckily, none of the crowd members noticed. "Let us be grateful, Jump City! Let us commence with the feasting and parties! Let us celebrate this glorious day fully! Is it not joyous to know that good conquered the evil?" The crowd, which had hushed during Starfire's speech, burst out into raucous cheering again.

"You all realize," the woman continued in a softer voice, "that her life was lonely… she died alone." Her aura visibly drooped. The crowd ignored her, so she yelled louder: "She died alone. This proves when you are… bad, you are always to be on your own." The masses applauded, cheering and catcalling like crazy.

Now that she had the assembly's attention, the pink-haired woman asked the question- the same one that was on several audience members' minds:

"Are people born wicked?" Starfire's tennis-ball green eyes widened. "Or do the events in their lives influence them? After all, she had a family. _They _could have changed her."

* * *

"I'm leaving!" The nondescript man called out, impatiently waiting for his wife to come and say goodbye to him. "Right now!"

"Coming!" His wife glided from their bedroom, hooded sweatshirt pulled up over her face. As she neared him, her husband pulled her close and placed a kiss on her pale cheek.

"I'll be back in a few nights, Arella." He promised with a kiss on the other cheek. "Be good. Remember that I love you forever." He kissed her nose, then turned on his heel and left without a backward glance. Arella shut the door with a definite _snap_.

"Whatever." She sneered, wiping off her cheek, clearly disgusted. With the same cool air she had exited her room from she retreated back to it.

"It's safe," she hissed into the darkness. Her closet door creaked open and out stepped an unusually tall, broad, and demonic man. Before kissing her squarely on the lips, he breathed over her, trapping her in his spell. They dove for the bed, the previously apathetic woman alight with passion and secret love.

* * *

"And," Starfire continued, "From the moment she was birthed, she was… well… odd."

* * *

"Push!" The midwife instructed to a panting, sweaty, and very pregnant Arella. Her husband was there, holding her hand, stroking it encouragingly. With one final strain, the great pressure inside Arella lessened. There was no wail from the bloody lump between her legs, and all coherent parties present thought it was stillborn—under the pinkish coating, the baby was decidedly gray with thin purple lips. The midwife, with a look of familiar sadness, picked up the infant; and almost dropped her as large amethyst eyes studied her face intently. _She knows, _the midwife's jaw dropped. _Not even an hour old, and this little 'un knows things. _

"She's alive," the midwife breathed a sigh of relief and bundled the little girl up in a blanket. "She's a lovely baby—"

"It's hideous!" Her father yelped, jumping away from his staring 'daughter'. Hearing his voice, the infant squinted, and then she glowed black, engulfed completely in shadows. Her two large eyes flashed bright white before morphing into four dangerously red ones.

As suddenly as this strange, frightening event had occurred, it stopped, leaving a scowling little purple-haired but otherwise perfectly normal baby swaddled in a blanket. Arella struggled to sit and see what had caused such an outburst from her husband, but before she could see her husband had stormed out of the room. "Go after him…" she whispered, reaching out for her baby. The midwife nodded and handed the swaddled half-demon to her mother. Arella, oblivious, cuddled her newborn, ignoring the incredibly grown-up glare she received.

* * *

"You observe, her life could not have been easy." The green-eyed woman shook her head sadly. "But she is truly gone; the past is the past… and we are here to celebrate!" The crowd whooped.

All celebration was suddenly cut off when one small voice shouted up at the figure on the stage.

"Starfire, is it true you were her friend?" A collective gasp washed over the group.

_Starfire, _a demon's friend?! It was preposterous!

"It—" Starfire stuttered. "It truly depends on by what you mean as a 'friend.' On my planet, we do not have 'friends,' but by your standards… uh… I did know her; that is, our paths were fatefully crossed… at the H.I.V.E…" The woman, lost in her memories, floated dejectedly off towards her castle. The partying citizens hardly noticed her absence; they were too consumed in celebrating the half-demon's death.

That is, except, for two lone figures at the back of the crowd. They followed the pink-haired woman's trail silently, their intents unknown—would Starfire survive to see another day?


	2. Dear Old HIVE

The passengers in the last car of the old, dilapidated train sat in an uncomfortable silence, as they had for the entire ride. They were a trio, a father and his two daughters. One, the eldest, was sitting in the corner nearest the door, her head bowed in silent concentration. The other daughter sat with her nose pressed against the window, watching the changing countryside with nervous anticipation like a small child on their first day of school. This was precisely what was happening, though the sisters were in no way still children.

…Mostly.

"Terra," The older sister growled, "Could you at least _try _to control yourself? That's the fifth rock that's hit the glass in the past ten minutes. I'm _meditating_."

"Raven," Terra hissed back, crossing her arms over her chest. "I _am _in control." As soon as those words left her lips, a few larger rocks hit the sturdy glass on the side of the train.

"Right, of _course _you are." The older sister, Raven, rolled her eyes. Sarcasm was her greatest gift and she shared as often as she could.

"Shut up," Terra growled, folding her arms moodily over her chest. A sprinkling of gravel hit the window, which now bore a few chips and cracks in the glass.

"Whatever." A thin smirk momentarily played across Raven's thin features. '_Told __you __so.' _the minute expression seemed to say, before Raven's face snapped back into its usual look of bored indifference.

She grabbed her book from the seat beside her and swept out of the compartment, ignoring her sister's protests of: "But Father said not to leave!" It was utterly pointless to listen to her father; it was doubtful anyone would try to hurt her, and she knew how to protect herself, should such a situation arise. Even at seventeen, she had a dark, even _evil_ aura that repelled sane people. It didn't bother her; she liked peace and quiet. Though, if she really thought about it, having friends sounded almost… nice.

_Maybe__, _Raven thought, _Maybe at…__ no, don't think like that. _She clenched her hands into fists and closed her eyes tightly, chasing off that particular thought. The only reason she was attending the H.I.V.E was to look after Terra… not for anything else.

_Especially not frien—_

"Raven!" She heard her father shout. Exhaling in frustration, the teenager glided back to the compartment, slower than a sloth on sleeping pills.

* * *

_The H.I.V.E_! Raven stood on a marble floor inside the ornately and nauseatingly-over-decorated main hall. She clutched a tattered leather suitcase to her chest, amethyst eyes wide with wonder as she glanced around the open, magnificent room. Her father and Terra were having a whispered conversation behind her, and older students and teachers ran around attempting to find some semblance of order while simultaneously making every one of the room's occupants. All the while, the other freshmen gravitated towards another and they all seemed to clump together for protection in the strange, new environment. _Actually_, Raven stared harder at the group of students, _They're all clumped around one... it's so… _

Her lips curled into a smirk, as all the students hooted in laughter at something the girl had said.

…_Primal. _

The girl in question was an energetic, exotically beautiful young woman with pink hair and small, pink eyebrows. She was obviously telling a story; her hands and mouth moved in rapid succession and the clump around her was hanging into her every word.

Though her attention was on the clump and the girl it surrounded, it didn't go unnoticed to Raven that whenever someone—a fellow student, or even worse, a teacher--came close to her, they recoiled as though she had burned them. Finally, Raven had had enough. Though she often did not show them, she did have _feelings, _after all.

"What? What are you all looking at?" Raven hissed at the group; they had all fallen silent, eyes upon her. "Do I have something in my teeth?" She opened her mouth to bare her teeth at them, her anger rising with each passing second. Realizing that she was keeping her temper out of check, Raven closed her mouth, chanting to herself mentally. It was her first day at school--she couldn't lose her temper, especially not here.

Though she couldn't lose her temper, it didn't mean she couldn't lace her every word with venom and sarcasm.

"Alright, let's get one thing clear: I don't like you any more than you like me. Stay out of my way. But here's my younger sister Terra; as you can see she's a perfectly normal perso—"

"Raven!" Her father chastised, pulling her away from the group. "I told you not to make a spectacle of yourself. Remember, I'm only sending you here for one thing, and that's to--"

"I know, to look after Terra," Raven interrupted, rolling her eyes. Her father smiled an extra tight smile—the type that seemed reserved for her only—before turning towards Terra with a warmer, prideful smile.

"My darling, precious girl," he cooed, taking a box out from behind his back before handing it to his younger daughter with a flourish.

"Oh!" Terra gasped as she opened the box. "It's beautiful!"

_It _was a hairclip, a light blue one with a flower on it. It was made of some sort of crystal that shimmered and sparkled in the light, its facets bending the lights into a dazzling rainbow display. The girls' father pinned it in Terra's fine blonde tresses, where it shone like a miniature moon.

"Raven," Their father turned towards his oldest daughter, whose face lit up the tiniest bit in anticipation,.

"Take care of your sister."

Raven's face fell.

"And try not to talk so much."

Raven nodded and turned away from him silently, hurt.

With a stiff nod to Raven and a loving, gentle smile at Terra, their father left. Terra watched every step he took until he was out of sight, whereas Raven didn't even bother to turn around, still stinging.

"Oh Raven…" Terra frowned after their father left. "I—"

"What would he have gotten me anyway?" Raven snapped bitterly. "I don't do pretty."

Before Terra had a chance to reply, a large, imposing man marched into the room.

"Welcome, new students!" He boomed, opening his arms as though to give them all large, strangling hugs. "I am Brother Blood, the headmaster here at The H.I.V.E Academy! Whether you are here to study magic, to perfect your powers, or perhaps learn about the arts or sciences, I know that I speak for fellow faculty members when I say that we have the highest hopes for… some of you." He was looking straight at the tall, pink-haired girl that Raven had noticed before. Suddenly, someone caught his eye, and a broad smile stretched across Brother Blood's face.

"And you must be Miss Terra," the headmaster said as he approached the blonde, "Mr. Deathstroke's daughter! Your father wrote to me about you… what a tragically beautiful face you have." Terra blushed, and smiled at the older man.

"And you must be…" He trailed off once he caught sight of Raven, unsure of what to say.

"I'm Raven, his _other _daughter," Raven glared at him, her voice never going above a monotone. "I'm beautifully tragic."

"Yes," Brother Blood flapped his hand at her dismissively, "I'm sure you're very bright."

With hardly a pause for breath, he continued: "Now, regarding room assignments—"

The pink-haired girl interjected with a raised hand.

"Is this regarding room assignments?" The headmaster's voice was disbelieving as he eyed the girl.

"No, but thanks to you, Sir. I have been assigned a private room already—"Groans of disappointment sprang from the crowd. "But you all may come and visit me any time you wish!" Squeals went up from the crowd, and two students said simultaneously: "You're too good!"

"No, I am not," the girl grinned and waved off the comments with a flapping hand, her cheeks stained pink.

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I am not, really," She flipped her hair, making quite a few crowd members swoon.

"Do you have a question?" Brother Blood interrupted, beginning to look irritated.

"Oh yes!" The girl cried, her attention turning back to the headmaster. "You see, I am Starfire of Tamaran. I applied to your magic seminar; it is the only reason for my attending the H.I.V.E—to learn magic, with you. You remember my entrance essay, yes? 'Magic chants, need they needful?'"

"Oh yes…" Brother Blood sounded like he had tasted something unpleasant. "However, I do not teach my seminar every semester, unless, of course, somebody _special _showed up." Here, he glared at Starfire. Starfire, oblivious, grinned.

"Exactly my point!"

"Headmaster Blood," Raven interjected. "We need our room assignments." There was no way Raven was going to take another minute of listening to Brother Blood and Starfire speak; their conversation was making her nauseous.

"Ah, yes!" Brother Blood boomed, "Your father told me about Terra's needs, and I decided it would be better if she was placed in a single room with a specially trained attendant, who could help her as needed. As well as that, she would be nearer to my quarters, so if she was to require any special assistance at all I could-"

"Actually sir," Raven cut him off, "My father wanted us to room together—"

"_Actually,_ he never mentioned you." Brother Blood told her; Raven's face fell further. "But no matter! We'll find somewhere to put you—"

"No, Sir," Raven rushed over to speak with him privately. As they began to talk in hushed voices, Starfire looked over at the two of them.

"I do not believe he even read my essay," She said demurely.

"Dude!" A small, green man exclaimed, edging over to stand beside Starfire. "That is _so _unfair! You should say something!"

"Should I?" Starfire asked her followers, who nodded their heads vigorously. Starfire could have asked them to dance around her wearing nothing but grass skirts and feather hats and they would have agreed—they would do anything she asked for.

"Who will room with this lovely young lady, Miss Raven?" Brother Blood boomed, much to Raven's dismay. He lifted her hand up and she pulled it back sharply, shooting daggers at him with her eyes for even touching her.

"Headmaster Blood," Starfire ran over to him, her arm raised, totally unaware of the headmaster's last words.

"Thank you, dear," Brother Blood's voice dripped with ice.

"Uh?" Starfire's small eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"How very good of you—"

"Uh?"

"Miss Raven," the headmaster continued, "You may room with Miss Starfire."

"Sir, you don't understand," Raven's eyes went wide with fear. "I need… to be with Terra. Either that, or I need to be alone. It wouldn't be safe any other wa--"

"To your rooms!" He bellowed, utterly unaware of Raven or Starfire's vehement protests, "Get ready, quickly now!" He placed his hand on Terra's shoulder and started leading her away.

"Wait!" Raven yelled. Her eyes and hands became clouded by a strange black glow. Terra was also engulfed in the dark magic, and she began to speed back, back towards Raven at an alarming speed. Everyone's – including Brother Blood's--eyes popped open in shock. Once Terra was back beside Raven and the glow had faded, it was silent until Brother Blood spoke.

"How did you do that?" His voice was low and dangerous.

"How _did _she do that?" Starfire echoed the headmaster, her voice filled with wonder. "That was… was not… that was… 'creepy,' correct?"

"Raven!" Terra cried in embarrassment, "You promised things would be different here!"

"You mean this has happened before?!" The man nearly jumped out of his skin.

"It comes over me sometimes," Raven ducked her head, hiding in her light indigo hair. "It—it—it just kind of… comes out of me—I'll try to control myself—I'm sorry, Terra—"

"What?" Brother Blood barked, eyes wide in shock, "Never apologize for talent. Talent is a gift. And that's my special talent—encouraging talent.

"Tell me, Raven:" He pulled Raven aside, "Have you ever thought of becoming a magician?"

"No." Raven answered flatly.

"Well, I'm going to tutor you privately, and take no other students," Brother Blood boomed.

"What?" Starfire looked like she might cry.

"My dear," Brother Blood rubbed Raven's arm; she pulled away. "It is amazing, your talent. Why, I think our ruler Slade himself could use—I mean, work with you."

"_Slade_?" Raven gasped. She, of course, had heard of their grand ruler Slade, but had only considered herself working with him in her most hopeful, precious dreams; dreams that were quashed like bugs as soon as she awoke.

"I'm going to write to him," The man explained, excitement evident in his voice, "And tell him of you. With your talent… and if you follow my instructions, there's a real chance you'll work with our Great Ruler someday!"

Raven stood there, still and quiet, her small gray face alit with the tiniest bit of a new emotion—hope.

"Sir!" Starfire tried to talk with Brother Blood. "Sir, still there is—"

"No! No more from you. Away." Brother Blood made a shooing motion with his hands, before taking his leave.

"I… I did not get my way. This is… not… I think I need to go… rest." Starfire shook her head and floated out dejectedly. Her cronies, along with Terra, followed her out. Eager to go and find their new rooms, the rest of the freshmen filed out, until Raven was the only one left.

"Did that really just happen?" Raven sank to her knees, clutching her sides as though to hold her thumping heart in her chest. "Do I _really _understand? My… my powers—they can be good? I can work with _Slade_?" Her normally apathetic voice was oddly excited, even hopeful.

"I'll do it! I _can _do it… once he meets me he'll see what I can do, I'll… I'll prove it… what I can accomplish! He'll _have _to like me, he won't care what I look like, or what I act like… he'll look beyond that all—he'll see who I truly am, someone he can trust. And that'll just be the start. We'll… we'll cure something, build something; solve something nobody has before us! We'll be a _team_… he'll… he'll be proud of me." Whether she was talking about her own father or the Grand Ruler wasn't clear, and it did not matter. All that mattered was the fact that Raven knew that one day…

"One day there will be a celebration here that is all to do with _me_!"

Raven looked up at the sky hopefully, as thought waiting for a sign.

Through the glass roof, Raven saw that it began to rain. Sighing, Raven rose and scuttled towards the direction of the girls' dormitories. Internally, she was shaking her head at her own foolishness—dreams were pointless to have, they wouldn't come true. Nobody would work want to work with her, anyway; she didn't _like _others, and others didn't like her.

_But still, a girl can dream…._


End file.
